dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron
Aaron is a namekian saiyan hybrid. Who was trained by his father on a far off world. His parents who truely in love but could not mate do to Namekians repreduce asexualy. So his parents took DNA from both of them a created him in a cloning tank for nine months. Do to his father being Namekian he was a healer type, and do to has mother beng saiyan he had fighting spirit coarsing through his blood. His parents never told him he was a clone because they didn't want him to think he was different. His master Goten Jr. figured it out though because he new Namekians could only reproduce asexualy. He is the Husband of Fasha, the father of Nail Jr., and the best friend of Hunku. Personality As a young boy he loves to fight but is terrified of just about everything until trained by his father. When older he loves to train and fight. He takes every fight seriously whether if it is challenging or not. Biography For fourteen years he is trained by his father on a far off planet. Where he obtained super saiyan at the age of four. And later on super saiyan 2 and 3. He then went to Earth to find new foes and challenges to face. Where he finds a new master and friend. Where he trained for three years and while training he meet a beautiful young women who agreed to train with them and ended up becoming his girlfriend and later on wife. After training he entered the world martial arts tournament. Where he faced off against his best friend Hunku in the final round and won. The New Threat Two years after the tournament thousands of attac balls landed on earth with a thier leader General Blast whos negetive energy could destroy the earth. With his new super saiyan 4 form he easily dominated the threat. When he warned of the new threat. He than trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one day(one year in the time chamber). Upon training he reached his super saiyan 5 form and easily dominated the new threat to earth. 2 years later He left earth to find new foes but promising that he will return because that is where his life is. Upon leaving he didn't know his wife was caring his own son. He found two new foes King Buu and King Broly(who he unknowingly left alive). When he returned to earth he found out that he a child and knew where he was to stay for the rest of his life. Tranformations *Great Ape *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Golden Great Ape *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 Ablities *flight-he learned this at the age of two *kamehameha-learned this while training with Goten jr. *kiokamekenhamex20ha-used this while facing off against Gerneral Blast *kioken-learned in hyperbolic tme chamber *regeneration-the ablity to regenerate body parts *zenkia-ablilty to growstronger after defeat *fake kamikaze attack-an attack where who take all your enegy and blow it out of your body it take a few second to recover though Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Namekian Warriors